Looking Over My Shoulder
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Ecklie doesn't want Sara working on a case too close to her childhood, for not only his own selfish reasons. The team overhear the consequential fight. GSR is strongly hinted.


Hey guys! So this one-shot is probably going to be a bit weird. I've never written for Ecklie's character before so I hope this works as him. It has minor GSR but is mentioned and hinted. I'm a little obsessed with how the team would find out about Sara's past. I think it should be addressed and I have way to many plots to how it would go so I hope you like this one.

The title is a bit of lyrics from Delta Goodrem_- A Year Ago Today_

Please read and review. :)

* * *

><p>The voices carried from Ecklie's office down the hall until they reached the curious ears of the Las Vegas grave yard shift team, excluding the supervisor Gil Grissom.<p>

"There is no way you can.." Sara's voice rang out.

"I believe I just did." Ecklie cut her off.

Slinking down the hallway, and into the closest office to the argument, each team member forced themselves not to react in the defense of their obviously angry friend, each knowing the consequence of interrupting Sara Sidle mid fight.

"Look," She said with a sigh, "I am the only one on the team who has experience with this kind of crime, it would be beneficial to the case as well as your reputation if you let me work it." She said trying to rationalize in the only way Ecklie could understand.

"The answer is no. Cath has a kid, she can figure it out. You do not need to be there, you're too close to the crime." He response in an annoyed tone.

"Cath may have a id, but she doesn't know what this girl is going through, I do. I can help her." Sara raises her voice in frustration.

"Look at your reputation with these kinds of cases. Threatening a man who killed his wife, not to mention the reports I've gotten from your supervisor in San Fransisco. If I allow you on this case, I will be the one who's reputation is on the line with the sheriff."

"That guy deserved it and don't you dare bring up San Fransisco. If I remember right, they congratulated me on that one."

"Congratulate sure, but still put you in jail." He said patronizingly

"Only for the record. This is not like those cases-" Sara began

"You're right this is not like the other cases, this is too close to home for you. You're off this case and on desk duty, pending the closing of this case. If I here you talked to the girl, or worked on this case it will be you're badge." He finished threateningly.

The groups eye's grew wide anticipating the move their stubborn friend and colleague would make.

Silence grew on.

"Look," Ecklie's sigh intrigued the investigators, "Not only is this not a good idea for my own reasons. It is also not a good idea for yours. Your counselor will advise you on the same thing. We don't need another repeat of last year. The lab needs you, as much as it pains me to say it." He finishes honestly

After a pause, Sara's voice could be heard, "I'll stay off this case, but you need to let me talk to the girl."

"Sara-" Eacklie began again.

"No! She needs me, she needs someone who has been through what she has. Someone who had to witness what she did today. Either you let me talk to her, or a turn in my badge right now and let you deal with the sheriff." Sara's voice protective and stubborn rang through the halls.

The door opened cause the group to slink back into their hide out.

"Here is the hospital she is at. Do no upset her. The team will meet up with you at the hospital later on for questioning." He says in defeat handing Sara the slip of paper.

After watching their coworker charge down the hallway with purpose, they brought themselves back to the break room. Questions filling there heads.

"Alright we're all on the same case tonight. Murder and attempted murder just off the strip. There will be a lot of blood. From the report the man was stabbed many times, after he supposedly went to murder his eight year old. Mother intercepted, and now that child will lose two parents in one night. Get your kits its going to be a long night." Gil finished looking into the paling faces of the team.

"Where's Sara?" He asked not seeing his girlfriend.

The groups eyes widened trying to figure out how to respond when a voice from the door saved them, "CSI Sidle is on her way to the crime scene. No one let her into that house, or near the mother. Make sure she stays glued to that kids side and tell her nothing of the scene. This is an order, and I will be sure to have each of your badges if you do not comply. I already have the stay of California breathing down my neck for allowing her to go." Ecklie warned, retreating from the break room.

"Go grab your kits and meet me in the garage in ten minutes." Grissom directed, walking down the hallway and pulling out his phone.

Everything was still for a moment, each investigator realizing the same thing: Sara had been that little girl.

Each shuddered at the revelation. Each hoping to learn more to figure out the mystery of Sara Sidle, and at the same time wishing it wasn't true, and that they were imagining it all.


End file.
